1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microwavable containers, and more specifically, to portable containers capable of utilizing steam to cook food in the microwave and maintain heat and freshness of the food when moving the container from the microwave to a desired location.
Throughout human history, societies have consistently advanced how they cook food. From spokes and fire pits, to microwaves and toaster ovens, each advancement in preparing and cooking food helps simplify and expedite the cooking process. Today, cooking food through the use of a microwave has become exceedingly more commonplace for the average household. The use of a microwave allows for a large quantity of food to be cooked in a relatively short period of time. In fact, many people cook entire meals using only the microwave.
As with most new technology, the microwave is not free of all flaws. With faster cooking speeds and the use of energy waves to heat meals, new areas of concern for the avid chef may arise. Often when food is cooked using a microwave in a regular container, the food looses dramatic amounts of heat as soon as it is taken out of the microwave and is not cooked through evenly. Similarly, such food often seems to arrive on the dinner table or at an event less fresh than when using a conventional oven. When food tends to cool too quickly, the food can take on an unappetizing “rubbery” texture. The present invention attempts to relieve this problem by utilizing steam to keep food both warm and fresh for an extended period of time after being taken out of the microwave.
Many individuals also do not cook in the microwave because they believe that healthy food cannot be produced through this method of cooking. The microwave is often used for cooking quick processed, pre-packaged meals and therefore is categorized in an unfair classification as a machine that only yields junk food. However, the present invention allows individuals to make healthy and wholesome meals through the use of steam. Like through stovetop cooking, the present invention can steam fresh vegetables and a wide variety of healthy alternatives.
The present invention seeks to resolve the foregoing issues at once, requiring no more effort on the part of the user than simply adding water to the microwavable container and cooking food held within the container using a microwave.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,333 to Woodnorth et al. discloses a microwave steamer used for steaming food in the microwave. The food is placed in a slotted colander, which is then placed inside an outer container. As the food is heated in the container, liquid drips from the colander and into the outer container. The lid further contains a vent cap to prevent a pressure build up within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,753 to Naft discloses a steam cooking utensil, in which a user places liquid in a boiling liquid reservoir, and an attached heater warms the liquid. The steam generated by the heating of the liquid flows into the cooking bowl through vent holes, causing the food in the cooking bowl to cook.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,976 to Akasaka discloses a microwavable tortilla bowl making device including an exterior rounded bowl portion having a plurality of vertically disposed slots therethrough in a spaced relationship. The exterior rounded bowl portion receives a flat tortilla therein. An interior rounded bowl portion is dimensioned for positioning within the exterior rounded bowl portion. The interior rounded bowl portion has a plurality of vertically disposed slots therethrough in a spaced relationship. The interior rounded bowl portion is positioned over the flat tortilla within the exterior rounded bowl portion whereby the flat tortilla conforms into a bowl-shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,346 to Leung discloses a moisture-adding microwave food cover apparatus, comprising of a capped (not absolutely essential, but part of the current implementation of the design) conical or dome-like structure, with an upper liquid reservoir, cool fin handle, removable top center cap, and a lower condensed moisture reservoir. The apparatus may be manufactured from any microwaveable material and it is efficient in preventing spatter, retaining heat, retaining moisture, and adding moisture to food that is heated or cooked using a microwave oven. The apparatus is easy to use, easy to clean, easy to manufacture, and reduces the time required to cook or heat food in a microwave.
United States Published Application 2004/0188442 to Ohyama was disclosed and reviewed.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.